Procastination
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: Something's wrong with Ran. Shinichi wants to find out why she has been acting so weird lately. He uses his deduction skills but they don't help him until he comes to a decision that he has to use his "father instincts." ONESHOT


**Procastination**

Ran woke up at six o'clock in the morning. Just as she thought Shinichi was there beside her in the bed,when she let her fingers go across Shinchi's place, she realized that he was already gone.

Ran, completely startled, thought that Shinichi had left her again. She started sobbing silently and sat on the bed.

And then the door opened. "Ran?"

She looked at the man standing beside the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shinichi asked her.

Ran stood up and embraced him. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Shinchi looked at his wife and started laughing so hard.

Ran eyed him angrily and punched him on the stomach.

"Ouch!" Shinchi fell to the ground. "Your father musn't have let you learn karate!"

Ran crossed her arms and smiled evilly. "I'm sorry that you married someone like me."

Shinchi stood up and hugged her. "Sorry. I just though that making breakfast for my wife would make her happy."

"You did?" Ran asked him, excited.

Shinchi scratched his head. "Well yeah."

Shinichi and Ran were walking together in the hotel hallway when Ran pulled his sleeve. "I feel...dizzy."

Shinichi raised his eyebrow. "Do you want me to take you back to our room?"

Ran nodded. She agreed to him without saying a word. When they were already in their room, Ran laid down the bed, her right hand on her forehead. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Shinchi checked her temperature. "You don't have fever."

Ran rolled to her side. "I want to sleep." And in a matter of minutes, she dozed off.

"Geez. What's wrong with her? This morning she was so excited to go to the seashore with me. And then, what's this? She's feeling bad? What is-Hey, wait a minute. Could it be? No, no, no!" Shinichi looked at her, his eyes widened with nervousness. "Don't tell me...!"

A few weeks have passed since then. When Shinichi was in their room, Ran sat on the bed with a sad face. Her face was pale.

"Ran, are you sure you're alright?" Shinichi asked her, worrying about her condition.

Ran held his arm with her cold hand. "I have to tell you something. Listen."

Shinchi gulped. He was getting nervous again. _If my deductions are right...this must be...? Oh shoot, she's scaring the hell out of me! "_Ran, what is it?"

"I'm just going to say this once. So you better listen. Promise me you won't tell this to anyone. Let me be the one to tell Dad, Mom, Sonoko, Professor Agasa... anyone! Promise me!"

Shinchi nodded like a little boy. "Okay, I promise."

"Shinichi, don't get mad at me, please?" Ran asked him with a lonely disposition.

"What's the problem? Tell me! I can't settle down without you telling me what's happening to you!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Please don't be mad at _him."_

"Him?" Shinichi shuddered at the word.

"Don't get mad if I love _him _more than I love you." Ran gazed into Shinichi's eyes.

"Are you telling me you're leaving me?" Shinchi looked threatened. He was shaking.. not in anger, but in fear. Fear in losing if she already met someone else greater than him? What if her feelings for him wavered? What if she got stolen by another man? Can he accept the truth?

"Shinchi I..don't..don't get uh... Shinichi, don't get jealous of him okay? You already met you rival."

Shinichi's lip was trembling. _So I'm right? She really did fall in love with someone else?_

"Shinichi, I-"

He stared at her with an awfully pitiful expression. _I can't believe she can do this to me. After all we've been through?_

"His skill is greater than yours... I think." Ran told him.

"What?" And now Shinichi is more confused than ever.

"Maybe he would be greater than you. But at least I hope so." Ran grinned.

"Just get straight to the point Ran!" Shinichi burst.

Ran stood up. "Shinichi, what I'm trying to say is, better prepare yourself. You're gonna be a father!"

Shinichi froze. "What? W-what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant." Ran grinned.

Shinichi walked away from her. "No, no, no! You're kidding me right? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love you!" And he embraced her tightly. He carried her like they're newly weds, excitedly waiting for their honeymoon to arrive.

"I'll name him Conan." Ran whispered in his ear.

Shinichi smiled. "Hmmm. That's a nice name."


End file.
